Forces To Recon With
by artimes flare
Summary: this is a story about Trunks and Goten finding rivals that may be to much for them.Theres fights, love, and lots of humor. Read if u wish
1. Chapter 1

Dbz story

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the DBZ characters from this story. They're not mine. None of them, I wish they were, but they're not. Great… now I feel bad because I don't own Trunks! (mmm trunks, sooo nice)

_When u see writting like this, it means ist someone thoughts._

It was just like every other day in Trunks and Goten's life, at least that's what they thought. Today was the day they were going to meet two people that would change there lives forever. "Yo did you see that really hot chick in class today, her tits were huge." "I can't believe all you think about are the tits Goten, I mean come on man you godda think about the ass too." Both Trunks and Goten were 18 years old, and like every other 18 year old, all they thought about was there toys (cars and mp3), clothes, and girls. At the moment both boys were making there ways to martial arts practice. They were the best fighters on the team, they had better been considering both boys were saiyans. They were in there last years at Lincoln Alexander academy and both were very popular with both the girls and the boys. They continued on there way to practice. "I don't even know why we have to go to these stupid things, we're better then every one in the school, we just gonna go there and kick every ones butt." "Because today is the day that we can be challenged by anyone from the school." I know but why do we have to go, I mean come on Trunks, there is no one in this school that has a chance of beating us." "We have to go anyways Goten."

Both boys made there way to martial arts practice, which was held outside because they made holes in the gym when ever they fought each other. When they got to the meeting they were not surprised to see a long line of fighters. All hoping to beat the best of the best, a fast way to make it to the top of the social latter at there school. So each boy took a places on one of the mats. One after the other fighters fell at the hands of these sayan boys. After 3 hours, both Trunks and Goten were bored out of there minds, they had hoped that they would have gotten a challenge this year, but to no luck. They had both taken down over 30 fighters, with ease I might add, and were just waiting for the moment that the couch said they could leave. Just as the couch was about to say the day was over, two people can out of the crowd. Both were completely covered in padding, as was the role at the school, and had helmets on that covered there faces, this too was a role, for there own safety. They walked towards the sayan boys. The fighter in the red gear went to Trunks, and the one in blue went to Goten. "Well it seems we still have two more fighters Goten. Incase you didn't see, we beat all they guys here today, and were not even tired. No one would think any less of you two guys if you backed out now" Trunks said with a little interest. The red and blue fighter looked at each other and then turned there heads back to there adversaries and nodded there heads. "Fine lets get this over with, I'm hungry." Goten said as he scratched his back.

The blue and red fighters got into there fighting stances. Trunks and Goten just stood there. The blue was the first to make a move. The blue fighter punched Goten in the stomach. Goten went flying back. After a moment Goten got up with a very confused look on his face. Not once during the tournament had some one knocked Goten over. He looked at Trunks and Trunks shrugged. Goten then went and charged at the blue fighter. The fighter moved to the side, and Goten just flew right past. Goten stopped and looked at the fighter. _How did he do that? Well I guess I'm going to have to go at him with more speed. _Goten thought to himself as he made his next moveGoten then charged the blue fighter, only to miss again._ What the hell, he's so fast._ Goten thought to himself. Then he went at the fighter again. Punching and kicking at top speed. None of the attacks connected. Goten looked at Trunks again, and saw a look of total surprise on his friends face. He went back to attacking the blue fighter. This time with more force. Some of his plows connected but only a few. "Not so tough now, ha , mister mystery fighter dude." Goten said trying to hide his fear. The blue fighter looked at him and then turned around. Goten could not believe what the fighter was doing. Goten took this as an opportunity to attack. He charged and as he was about to connected with a strong blow, the blue fighter turned. In a blink of an eye Goten's faces was on the floor, his arm held behind his back by the blue fighter. Goten was so shocked he didn't even try to block the next attack, the next thing he knows he was outside the fighting ring looking up at the blue fighter. The fighter looked back for a moment then turned to look at the red fighter and Trunks.

Trunks was now beyond surprised, and was now at bewilderment. The red fighter got in to a fighting stance, similar to the blue fighter, and charged at trunks. It took all of trunks energy to block the blows the red fighter was hitting him with. The attacks seemed to never end. Right when Trunks was about to give in the fighter stopped. After only a moments brake the fighter was charging at him again. Trunks again was forced onto the defence. This continued for some time. The fighter charging, and just as Trunks was going to give in, the fighter would stop. _He's playing with me. _Trunks realized after the fighter stopped again. This time before the fighter could attack, trunks attacked. It seemed to take the other fighter by surprise, but only for a moment. The fighter then fought back at full force. Trunks landed a blow to the fighter back, only to receive one in the face. Neither seemed willing to give up, and they matched each other blow for blow. _How the hell is he doing this? If he doesn't give in soon, I may have to go super sayan. _Trunks knew that if he did, his father would be furious with him, but he felt he had no other choice. Just as he was about to charge up, to go to the next level of his sayan powers, the red fighter appeared in front of him, and wiggled a finger in a way to say, "I don't think so", then attacked. The attack was enough to cause Trunks to fall out of the ring. Thus ended the tournament, with two new school champions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kkThats all for now, let me know what u think plz  
Love u all  
TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)


	2. Chapter 2

i am not the owner of hte DRZ people, but i am the owner of all other thing in this universe.  
Mine ALL  
minemuhaha  
KK bye

Chapter 2

"That was the greatest thing have every seen." The couch said as he walked on to the mats where the red fighter strode. "You have to join the team, with you two new boys on the team, we would be unbeatable" the two fighters looked at each other and began to laugh. Then shock there heads. The couch was about to say something but was interrupted by Goten "What u think you're too good for our team." The fighters just stood there. Then Trunks spoke." No there sacred we might beat then the next time, they only beat us this time because we were surprised."

"Is that so" the blue fighter said. "we have our reasons for not joining the tem, one being there would be no point, I mean we just beat your best fighter, so in a way yes we are to good for you." The red fighter said. "Not to mention that we probably can't." The blue fighter said then. "And why the hell not?" The couch said little irritated. "Because most team don't let girls join."

Upon saying this both the blue fighter and the red fighter took there helmet off, reviling that they were both girls, and not boys like everyone thought. The couch and the two sayan boys almost fell over in shock. The blue fighter was a beautiful girl, with hazelnut brown eyes, and black hair that was shoulder length. She was about 5'6" and well built, thou she still seemed small. She smiled sweetly at the boys then said "Well was I right, or do you let girl join the team too."

"Who cares if they do, there no point in joining, let go Shayle, I want to see the library." The red fighter said. She was taller then her friend by an inch or so, but just as lovely. She had dark brown hair, that was tied up in a low ponytail, that reached to the middle of her back. And brown eyes as well, but a darker brown then the other girl. She seemed bored with the boys, and would only look at them for a moment, then turn her head'Your, your girls?" Goten stuttered out. He looked at the girls, mouth wide open, not believing eyes, not willing to believe them.

_ I did Not get beat by Girls_. He thought to him self.

"Um, if u boys don't close your mouths, a bug may fly in there," The blue fighter said. "Let go. Please" the red fighter then said. Both girls tuned to leave. "Wait. I need to now your names. Please." "Why?" the red fighter ask the couch. "Because I've got to know the names of the people who beat our best, even if there girls, which is ok by me." The couch add, because the red fighter looked at him in a scary way when he said the thing about them being girls. "Sure, what ever. My name is Kimi, and this Aideen."

Then both walked away. Leaving the boys staring at there backs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kk so that all i ahev done so far, plz let me now what u think, and i wanted to add

I love U DigiCha hehehehehe

TTFN


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL HUMAN i am not the creater of the DBZ people, but i am the creater to all else.  
MUHAHAH  
hehehe u all love me

Chapter 3

The next day Trunks walked into class, Goten following behind. Trunks had spent most of the night before thinking of the girl from yesterday. _Damn that girl beat me good, but how. I mean I'm a saiyan, no one is stronger then me, except the older saiyan. I can even take down Goten. This is so Screwed Up._ His thought continued in this manner until he entered his first class. Trunks always sat at the same seat. In the 4 years he attended this school he always sat in the back row, closest to the window, right beside Goten. That's just how it had always been.

But not today.

When he looked at his seat, he was surprised to find, none other then the Aideen, the red fighter, seating on it. Trunks walked up to the girl and stared at her. Aideen ignored trunks at first but finely lost her patients. "What the bloody hell are you looking at." She asked in an irritated voice. "You're in my seat "Trunks replied. Aideen then looked around the chair as if searching for something. "I don't see your name written on it any where." She said then. Trunks then went in to his bag and took out a pen. He then walked to the back of the chair and wrote his name in large letters. "It is now." Trunks said once he finished. "So move." Aideen looked at the name, then at trunks and went back to talking to her friend, completely ignoring Trunks. This angered him.

Exactly at that moment Goten entered the class room. He too had had the Blue fighter on his mind through out the night. _Damn that girl was hot, and she kicks ass, I just wish it_ _wasn't my ass, well hopefully I get to see her again_. He looked at the back of the class to see Trunks glaring at the girl from yesterday, and was shocked, and pleased to find the other female fighter sitting in his seat. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Move" Goten said, thinking of how fun it was going to be making her mad.

Goten said only one word but that one word really pissed off Kimi. She turned her head and give Goten a very evil look "Excuse me; you did not just say Move to ME." As Kimi said this she stood. Goten looked at her for a moment then slowly smiled. "Thank you.' He said as he went to sit in the seat. Kimi sat back down quickly. Goten, who was truly enjoying this, gripped Kimi tightly by the arm and pulled her out of the seat. Kimi, who was furious with Goten for touching her, pushed Goten away. Goten refused to let go, and pulled harder.

Upon getting Kimi standing Goten went to sit in the seat once again, but again Kimi got in the seat first. So Goten once again pulled Kimi up but this time held her up by holding on to her waist. This really REALLY pissed Kimi off. She did not like people touching her. She went to punch Goten, but was stopped when Goten smiled at her with a very sexy smile. Kimi stopped for a moment in that moment Goten took the seat. He smiled again and patted Kimi on the bottom. That knocked Kimi out of her stubbier. She turned, and round-house kicked Goten in the face. Then walked away, with a smug smile of her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thats all i have done so far. sorry for stopping the Trunks part, but i had Gotens in my head already so i just did it.I'll finish Trunks part next.

plz write and tell me what u think

TTFN


End file.
